1. Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a nonvolatile memory device capable of adjusting a read parameter according to a temperature and a read method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be roughly classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The volatile semiconductor memory devices can perform read and write operations at a high speed, while contents stored therein may be lost at power-off. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain contents stored therein even at power-off. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used to store contents which must be retained regardless of whether they are powered.
The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may include a mask read-only memory (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), and the like.
A representative nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be a flash memory device. The flash memory device may be widely used as a voice and image data storing medium of information appliances such as a computer, a cellular phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a printer, and the like. In recent years, a multi-bit memory device storing multi-bit data in one memory cell may be becoming increasingly common according to an increasing need for the integrity.